


The Importance of Remaining

by Val_Creative



Series: Talk To Me [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 01, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't call me that, Suzaku. I am no girlfriend of yours." The soldier-child agreed seriously— though Lelouch didn't trust that stupid grin. "It's probably a good thing too. I don't think I'm that partial to women."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Remaining

*

 

" _…I'm going to fuck you when I come back. Even if you are standing by the front gates."_

So, why was Suzaku hesitating?

From just inside Ashford Academy's regal and pearly gold gates (reminding everyone how outward show could mean _everything_ when you are important enough), the brown-haired teenager under his gaze shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, staring back directly with emerald eyes and visibly chewing on his bottom lip.

Lelouch propped a hand under his chin, never turning his eyes away or blinking as he casually speculated how Suzaku's lips tasted at that very moment.

He _really_ kind of wanted to know…

"Lulu?"

" _Hm_." He made an acknowledging noise with the back of his throat. Resolute, amethyst-colored eyes honed in on his red-haired, female companion to his far left, holding her pencil in mid-stroke and who had spoken uncertainly.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Uninterested in hearing the incoming sermon, Lelouch focused back on the now distracted brunet having an avid conversation with Rivalz. "…something about exams."

"You scored pretty low on the last mathematics test." Shirley nodded perceptively, tilting her large, olive green eyes upwards and tapping her eraser against her strawberry chapstick-slicked mouth. "I'd be willing to help you study…"

Assuming once Suzaku sobered up after the last phone call, he probably didn't retain greater details about the past conversation between them. It was quite a shame actually. Lelouch felt exceptionally adventurous in his actions that afternoon. As if suddenly sensing the same amethyst gaze, the young pilot looked back from over Rivalz's head, not at all disappointed in seeing his friend from across the pavement scanning him solemnly and yet _impatiently_ from top to bottom.

"…could show up around eight— _LELOUCH, YOU JERK_!"

With a detestable _WHAP!_ across the forehead, leaving a warm mark on his pale skin, she struck him with the blunt end of her yellow pencil. Not miffed at the very least by her aggressive action onto him, the black-haired teenager curled his willowy fingers to his lips and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Hm?"

Huffing crossly through her teeth, Shirley seized the strap of her book bag with a sour expression "Oh, for goodness sake— _forget I even asked to help_!" and stormed in her retreat across the grassy square for the administration building.

"What did you say to her, Lelouch?"

"Why would you imagine it to be my fault?"

Suzaku laughed, grinning openly at him still cross-legged on the school's lawn. "For the record, I'm not imagining anything. Shirley looks pretty mad if you ask me."

The clever remark Lelouch meant to quip in return, perched right on the very tip of his tongue

( _I don't tolerate lectures before supper_ )

dissolved gradually as the brunet's grin widened mischievously. As if knowing something momentous, something Lelouch _didn't_.

And it strangely... irritated him.

Too impulsive to wait any longer than necessary, Suzaku glanced deliberately both to the left to right side; after guaranteeing no one notable was watching them — drew his worn, calloused hands to Lelouch's head. Scuffed, tan fingernails grazed against his lover's hairline as he leaned downwards into Lelouch's breathing space, bumping his dry mouth clumsily against another rigidly tensed.

" _Quit being so stingy…_ " Emerald green teased him cruelly with lustful promises. He intentionally twisted a strand of dark hair around his ring finger. " _You didn't miss me at all? I won't lie to you…I'm a little offended, babe_."

"Don't call me that, Suzaku. I am no girlfriend of yours."

The soldier-child agreed seriously — though Lelouch didn't trust that stupid grin. "It's probably a good thing, too. I don't think I'm that partial to women."

Violet eyes narrowed darkly. "Did you enjoy your time being progressively brainwashed along with the other half Britannian soldiers?"

"Let's not argue about this right now, alright?" Suzaku said warningly, crouching down on one uniformed knee and sliding his eager arms around his stiffening companion's waist. He sunk against the familiar warm mold of Lelouch's chest, covering his face into the black fabric of Lelouch's shoulder. "I just got back."

Wanting to get off the subject as well, the other boy softened into the embrace, though not moving to accept it. "As flattered as I am by your obvious physical attraction… I would be _eternally grateful_ if your knee would remove itself from between my legs."

"Do you remember what we were talking about that night?" Lelouch glanced at the murmuring brunet with a silent look that explained everything: _How vague of you._

"You and I were arguing about something… that night."

In fairly honest behavior, Suzaku blushed an intense red color in his cheeks as he added, "…in the Student Council room…"

"When we had sex together?"

At his companion's unabashed and incredibly self-satisfied tone, he suffered the outrageous blush crawling down his neck beginning to perspire. Lelouch asked with an open smile, and the other boy knew full well what that smile meant, "What about it?"

"…just wanted to know if you remembered."

 

*

 

"Back at the scene of the crime?"

Even through the semi-darkness of early evening, Suzaku could make out the lean, masculine frame of another person his age from the doorway.

He observed, successfully hiding his smirk from Lelouch by returning to look out the huge glass windows of the Student Council room in front of him, "I have a feeling that if 'Madam President' ever knew about what happened on her desk, we would both be looking at punishment duties even the Devil himself couldn't conceive of."

They snickered as an unanticipated vision popped up in their minds simultaneously of a very sly-looking Milly in her goldenrod colored uniform wearing cheap red devil horns with complimentary tail, cackling maliciously as she groped with both hands, helpless Shirley's well-endowments.

As both boys calmed, Lelouch wished for a moment

( _just a moment_ )

that his friend could look him in the eyes. Was he afraid of something?

Lifting one of his hands slightly to his face, he abruptly got the sensation of being somewhat insecure about his exposed left eye at the present time untainted of the glowing pink Geass energy. He had no desire to control Suzaku. No matter how maddening his conduct grew.

"Did you remember?"

_Violently green eyes, eyes he would have rather seen gentler with his normally kind manner, rounded out in downright bitterness. His boyish voice breaking with his temper as he shouted at the determined figure sitting on the desk, "Lelouch, that's not what it's about and YOU KNOW IT!"_

"Wasn't it about where Arthur's litter box should have been kept?" Amethyst eyes blinked lazily, revealing no specific emotion as Suzaku finally met his gaze. They held a stare contest, emerald to that amethyst coloring, before the brunet shook his head, sadly.

"You still believe what Zero is doing is for the good of everyone involved."

Lelouch pointed out, unable to stop the little bit of frustration from coming out as he spoke, "Suzaku, he saved your life."

"One person over thousands that could die because of this terrorist."

And you would always be more important.

"Would you die for Britannia?" Lelouch asked, grimly.

Deathly serious, Suzaku nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"Would you die to save those thousands of lives?"

"Of course I would."

"Then let me ask you this, Suzaku: would they all be willing to save you?"

The soldier-child stared at Lelouch as if truthfully offended that he even considered doubting his motives. "It's my _job._ I don't care if anyone hates me because of it or decides not to show any appreciation. That's not the point."

"And that is what Zero believes. Even if all of Japan turns against him, if every person he saved decided to detest everything he stood for, regardless he would salvage them from the bloodied ruins that the martyring Britannia would be responsible for."

Somewhat awestruck by Lelouch's suddenly authoritative speech, the brown-haired teenager frowned with intent. "How do you know what Zero is really like?"

He could feel the burning of his Geass itching to be released, a wild instinct to prevent his infamous reputation and identity from being out in the open — and without much trouble, Lelouch calmly brushed it aside.

"Because we're similar. We both want what is better for this country; we want the never ending flow of blood to cease. Suzaku,"

( _why was his body becoming so weary_?)

"please understand me."

His oldest friend — who had always been physically stronger than him, but more compassionate in his heart's intentions — not yet corrupted wholly by the biased and yet still suffocating influences around him — could one day serve as his definitive weakness besides that of Nunnally, and as his greatest opponent to conquer — tenderly mouthed ' _I'm trying'_ into his collarbone.

 

*

 

Clutching fistfuls of the thick fabric off the back of Suzaku's wrinkled uniform, crushing their bodies together, tighter in a feverish hope that all other less pleasurable sensations would drown in this heated comparison, Lelouch rasped out his orgasm into his lover's eager mouth.

 

*

 

_You will remain most important, Suzaku._

* _  
_  



End file.
